


Завтра будет лучше

by Virgin_Evans



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 09:30:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17118782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virgin_Evans/pseuds/Virgin_Evans
Summary: Иногда Нарцисса надеется, что завтра будет лучше.





	Завтра будет лучше

**Author's Note:**

> Работа является подарком в рамках «Секретного Санты» Нарциссе Малфой.

Иногда кажется, что все это - просто сон. 

_**Она в белой рубашке с такими длинными рукавами, что их обмотали через ее талию и завязали на спине.** _

  
Нарцисса просыпается от душного, мутного сна и зовет домовика. Нарцисса надевает тонкую полупрозрачную ткань на тело, Нарцисса чувствует спиной взгляд. Сзади на поясницу ложатся прохладные пальцы, и она смеется: тихо, счастливо. Браки по расчету редко бывают счастливыми.

  
_**Между бедрами горячо и больно.** _ _**Эта боль давно не утихает.** _

  
\- Снова плохой сон? – зовет Люциус сзади.  
Она оборачивается, чтобы снова лечь на кровать, дотянуться до тонких губ своими.   
\- Нет… а у тебя?

  
_**Ее волосы отрастают от стрижки до стрижки. Сегодня короткий ежик.** _

  
Люциус медленно, счастливо поводит головой в сторону. Нет, мол.   
О, за семнадцать лет брака они научились лгать друг другу в совершенстве.

  
_**В просторной белой комнате с рядами коек и столом она не одна.** _

  
Нарцисса надевает платье, - легкое и элегантное, - вдевает запястья в серебряные браслеты, застегивает серьги и убирает со спины волосы, чтобы Люциус, еще в ночной рубашке, надел на нее аккуратное ожерелье из серебряных широких колец. «Моя дорогая», шепчет он ей в ключицы, и шепот ложится на кожу нежными поцелуями. Нарцисса прикрывает глаза и улыбается.

 

_**Люциус в другом углу: вчера ему делали успокаивающие процедуры, и он до сих пор что-то шепчет синими от ледяной воды губами.** _

  
  
Нарцисса помогает ему одеться; обычно это хорошо не заканчивается, и сегодня не становится исключением: он ловит ее пальцы, застегивающие рубашку, целует кончики. «Как дети», - шепчет кто-то, и Нарцисса уверена, что она, но уже сомневается. Они целуются, с ощущением бесконечной легкости и свободы, с ощущением того, что вот ты – в безопасности и покое с тем¸ кого любишь беззаветно и преданно, и ничто не разлучит, ни болезнь, ни беда, ни даже смерть.

  
_**Она боится закрыть глаза, потому что тогда ее поглотит бездна. Бездна разворачивается под веками после каждого лечебного укола. Уколы по расписанию трижды в день. В Нарциссе уже нет Нарциссы, только страх и пустота.** _

  
Они оба уже одеты, и в гостиной встречают Драко – он сидит на диване с ногами, читает фолиант из библиотеки, - Нарцисса щурится, - трактат по зельям, кажется. Она наклоняет голову к тому плечу, что ближе к Люциусу и краем глаза видит, как он слушает.

  
_**Драко лежит на полу без движения, в его руках – смятая рубашка.** _

  
\- Мальчик слишком много времени проводит с Северусом, дорогой.   
Рука Люциуса сжимает ее пальцы, поглаживает запястье.   
\- Ничего, ему полезно.   
\- Наследники, дорогой.   
Он улыбается. Нарцисса оборачивается. В притворном недоумении смеривает мужа долгим взглядом.   
\- Только не говори мне, что уже говорил с Гринграссами.

  
_**Дверь открывается и вталкивают Асторию. У нее подол рубашки в крови. Нарцисса улыбается разбитыми губами. Сегодня не она.** _

  
\- Отец?   
\- Драко, ты женишься, - Люциус почти фыркает от смеха, Нарциссе передается его веселье. Она опускает его руку, обходит сына, целуя его в макушку.   
\- Не переживай. Это просто традиция. Роду нужны чистокровные наследники.   
\- Я не хочу.

  
_**«Я не хочу» - кричит Драко, когда из его пальцев выдирают чужую рубашку.** _

  
Она вздыхает. Когда-то и она не хотела.   
\- Кто же хочет.   
\- Вы с отцом. А я ее не полюблю.   
Люциус подходит сзади, невесомо касается поясницы.   
\- Нам с твоей мамой просто повезло, - Нарцисса чувствует улыбку в его голосе, - брак не приговор, сын. Женишься, сделаешь супруге ребенка и будешь дальше, кхм, - в его голосе сквозит смущение, - читать свои трактаты.

  
_**Это рубашка Северуса. Северуса увели лечить от любви к Драко. Нарцисса понимает, что долго это не продлится – лечение от любви самое качественное.** _

  
Драко сначала бледнеет, а потом покрывается таким румянцем, что алеет грудь в вырезе рубашки. Нарцисса улыбается ему, успокаивая, взлохмачивает волосы.   
\- Ты завтракал, дорогой?   
\- Неа. Ждал вас.   
\- Тогда идем?   
Традиционный английский завтрак, у Драко книга на столе.

  
_**Когда дверь открывается во второй раз, перед Нарциссой оказывается железная миска с едой. Нарцисса понимает, что если опустит глаза на содержимое миски, ее вырвет.** _

  
\- Сын, сентябрь через десять дней.  
Люциус щекочет ее щиколотки носками босых ног. Она смотрит на него и видит, как он пренебрежительно дёргает головой в сторону сына, пусть, мол.   
У Люциуса такие белые волосы, что Нарцисса думает, как ее пальцы выглядели бы в этих волосах: в животе теплеет.

  
_**Люциус подметает пол серыми волосами. Ему их не сбривают, наоборот: им весело смотреть, как он сидит на полу комнаты, как средневековый принц, и пряди текут по его лицу. Он едиственный из мужчин, кого тоже постигает участь Нарциссы и Астории.** _

  
Она берет в руку чашку с горячим чаем и делает глоток, блаженно вздыхая.

  
_**Нарцисса опускает глаза и смотрит на руку.** _

  
Когда она опускает кружку, взгляд ее падает на сгиб правого локтя, на бледной коже которого алеет россыпь маленьких точек от инъекций.

 


End file.
